


A Touch of Sugar

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MitsuTenn if you squint, with cameos from Iori and Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: (Spoilers for Story 3)Tenn wants to make up for what he did to Riku that day, and decides to stop by the i7 dorms. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately?) for him, it's not Riku who greets him at the door, but Izumi Mitsuki.





	A Touch of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruarudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/gifts).



> Aru's convinced me that there needs to be more Mitsuki and Tenn content of any kind. I'm just here to deliver (what I hope) is the Good Stuff. First time writing Tenn with any sort of serious fashion instead of for giggles, so I'm still sort of searching for my writing voice for him as I go. I just hope I wasn't too far off the mark.

Tenn walked up to the IDOLiSH7 dorms with a singular goal in mind – he'd lost his composure that day, and while it may have been his worst childhood nightmare playing out in front of him, he should have known better than to lash out at Riku the way he did, especially as a fellow idol.

Let alone as an older brother.

If nothing else, he owed Riku at least an apology for what had happened – Kujou had seen to it he was better trained than that, to always maintain his composure no matter the circumstance, and he had lost it spectacularly that day. If he could have taken it back, he would, but what was done was done, and there was nothing else left to do but to own up to it and deal with the consequences as they were.

He knocked on the door, hoping that Riku would be home by now, except the door opened, and he came face to face with Izumi Mitsuki. Schooling his face into something more pleasant behind his face mask, he waved. “Ah, good afternoon, Izumi Mitsuki. Is Riku in?”

Mitsuki looked surprised, before he stepped aside to let Tenn enter. “Not yet. He's got a photoshoot with Iori today. They were supposed to be home sooner, but the shoot was running late from what Iori was telling me over rabicha earlier.” Shutting the door behind them, he continued, “You're welcome to sit and wait for them. Make yourself at home.”

Stepping out of his shoes and removing his face mask, Tenn followed Mitsuki into the kitchen, where he was greeted by the smell of sweets and vanilla. Taking a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen, he glanced at the counter – milk, flour, cornstarch, and sugar had been set out, alongside a large pot and frying oil. A covered glass bowl sat near the stove, and Tenn could see the telltale signs of rising dough within.

All the makings for home made donuts if Tenn remembered correctly from Aya's . . . _interesting_ attempts. At the very least, judging by the smell of sugar and vanilla in the air, Mitsuki seemed to be making much more palatable ones.

“Would you like something to drink?” Mitsuki asked, opening a nearby cupboard. A rainbow assortment of mugs sat inside. “Water? Tea? Juice?”

“Water is fine,” Tenn answered. Mitsuki set the glass down in front of him on a coaster with practiced ease. “Thank you.”

“If you don't mind, I'm going to finish making these pudding filled donuts before the others come home. I've got plenty here, so if you want to take some back with you for Yaotome and Tsunashi-san, you're welcome to,” Mitsuki said as he took out a pot and set it on the stove.

“It was Tamaki's turn to request snacks for while we watch this week's episode of Yamato-san's drama,” he added, as though it was all the explanation required.

If nothing else, it was a good thing Mitsuki had turned around to focus on his task – Tenn wasn't sure he could completely hide the smile on his face at the thought of trying Mitsuki's home made donuts, especially after visiting fonte chocolat. Mitsuki poured the milk into the pot and stirring it as it heated, singing one of IDOLiSH7's songs under his breath as he worked; there was a practiced ease, Tenn noted, with the way he combined the ingredients to make the pudding for the filling. It was different from how he was on stage – beneath those bright lights, Izumi Mitsuki became a bright ball of energy, always giving it his all with a smile on his face.

Here, in the dorm kitchen, he moved with the quick precision of someone who knew his way around the kitchen, of someone who knew cooking was as much an art as it was a science. It was almost a performance in and of itself the way he mixed and stirred the pudding into the perfect consistency and set it into the fridge to cool.

“Riku's fine, you know,” Mitsuki suddenly said as he began rolling out the dough to be cut. “He wasn't hurt, and he understood why you snapped like that.”

“I didn't-”

“You didn't have to.”

And not for the first time, Tenn realized just how observant the elder Izumi was when it came to reading people. It was certainly part of the reason he was such a good MC, although Tenn really wished he hadn't agreed to stay and wait. It was one thing to come and apologize to Riku.

It was another to have his intentions so clearly seen through without him even mentioning it in the first place.

Tenn mentally sighed. Perhaps it would be better to visit another day, when a different member of IDOLiSH7 was present, or maybe even when everyone else was out and he could just wait outside. “I-”

A familiar chirp rang out through the kitchen, interrupting what Tenn was going to say, and Mitsuki grinned as he tapped away on his phone. “Looks like they finally wrapped up that photoshoot and our manager's going to get them now.”

A few more chirps, and before Tenn could say anything else, Mitsuki added, “Oh, and Riku's happy you're here for a visit. He's been worried about you too, you know.”

So much for his plan to return another day. Tenn forced a smile, “I guess I'm in your care until then.”

“You're really helping me out in the end, I'm going to end up making too many donuts anyway,” Mitsuki replied, and Tenn had to wonder if it was possible for anyone to sound so delightfully cheerful while holding such a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Not twenty minutes later, Mitsuki slid over a tray loaded with freshly made coffee, a donut each for him and Riku, “They should be home right about now.”

The door opened with a shout of, “Mitsuki! We're home!” and Tenn was greeted with Riku's cheerful smile as he rushed his way over to the kitchen.

“Go on, Riku, you can take the tray to your room. I made a few in advance for you and Kujou. Iori, come help me with the rest,” Mitsuki smoothly answered.

“Ooooh donuts! Thank you Mitsuki!” Riku exclaimed as he picked up the tray. “Come on, Tenn-nii, you're going to _love_ these! Mitsuki makes the best donuts!”

“Well then, I'll take my leave. Izumi Iori.” Tenn said by way of greeting as he passed Iori to follow Riku. “And thank you for your hospitality earlier, Izumi Mitsuki.”

“You're welcome,” Mitsuki replied with a conspiratorial wink, ushering him out of the kitchen. As they parted ways in the hallway, he quietly added, “You're always welcome here, you know. No matter what gets said or what happens, you'll always have a place here as a friend and Riku's brother.”

And as Tenn watched Mitsuki retreat back into the kitchen, he had to wonder if that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Tenn, but Mitsuki spent 17 years of his life with Iori. He can read tsundere as well as he bakes a cake. You're gonna have to try a little harder to be not so transparent in the future.


End file.
